<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lion and a Badger by DuckyBrownie13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007984">A Lion and a Badger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/DuckyBrownie13'>DuckyBrownie13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Hunting, Mention of blood, cute times, horror being a cute bean, skylar the awkward potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/DuckyBrownie13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when all the different universes of Undertale came together under one magical school? Well that sounds like the perfect opportunity for Nightmare and his boys to go and try to wipe out all those who decide to go and help the pathetic other AU's. So with Dust, Killer, Horror, and Error, Nightmare traveled with them to this new school. Deciding to stay low and blend in with the crowd. So of course when the sorting hat began placing them in houses, All of them were placed in Slytherin house without question. At least until a certain cannibal would step up... And he was placed in the Gryffindor house...</p><p>Well.... That didn't fit too well with the skeleton...</p><p>Not only that, everyone in the house was a little too welcoming. Making the cannibal go into a tizzy and run into the Forbidden Forest. Wanting nothing more than to return to a place he actually felt comfortable at.</p><p>Well.... What happens when a skeleton with a lions appetite, finds himself face to face with a pink haired sweetheart who was friends with a Thestral?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Horrortale)/Original Female Character, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lion and a Badger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo this is a lil drabble i wanted to make of Horror!Sans ((who i rp most often)) meeting with and oc of mine Skylar. Tbh ive been talking about this with friends and such and couldnt resist writing this out. depending on how well this goes, i hope to add more drabbles with other skeletons who also are running around the magic school!</p><p>Also I did not make Horrortale and do not own Horror, along with the Harry Potter elements but i do enjoy the movies. And certainly enjoy writing these two cuties together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Shit…. Shit shit <strong>shit</strong></em><strong>!</strong> That's all Horror could think as he ran through the empty Halls of the old school. Ignoring the jeers and astonished voices of his new housemates after he literally leaped from the window in the common area, and out towards Swap!Asgores old shack behind the school. Leading him right out into the Forbidden Forest. </p><p>It only been a week since being sorted into that dumb house. When Nightmare brought him to this weird looking AU, he thought the guy was crazy! Why did they need to all gather at this *school* for monsters and humans, learning all about control of magic and such. Horror himself barely having enough magic to get by. Even when the black blob had some sort of secret plan to lure all those from other AU's to this one place and destroy them in one fell swoop.</p><p>Course… There were many other factors and details to this said plan. However Horror didn't quite care to catch exactly what they were. Really he was only there to make sure his brother could have someplace safe to live.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>And maybe a certain brooding skeleton with red and purple eyelights might've motivated him into tagging along.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>When they all arrived at the train station, other characters from other AUs couldn't help but stare in fear and hate of the group. Having a band of very scary and ruthless Sans's who could easily wipe out an entire universe was suspicious. However other Sans's and powerful good guys would keep a close watch on them. Reluctantly allowing the group to their own train car.</p><p>They went through the rules, listened to Classic!Asgore and their speech to those new students coming in. Horror more interested in the desserts and treats that littered the tables of each house. He didn't even bother to watch the other humans or monsters grow excited at which house they would be sorted in.</p><p>Each of them were called to the front. Nightmare, Killer, Error, and Dust all being sorted in the obvious house of Slytherin. Part of Nightmares plan of staying together. When Fell!Toriel called Horror to sit before the sorting hat, he was jolted out of his fantasy and plopped himself in front. Whispers already being floated around by those of how he would be just like the ones before him.</p><p>However…. When the old weathered hat took even longer than usual, some began to grow nervous. Even the skeleton couldn't understand anything the hat seemed to mumble. As if debating whatever it was that could've kept the skeleton from entering the house his fellow Bad Sans's were in.</p><p>Finally it shouted, '<em><strong>Gryffindor</strong></em>'. Silence overcame the room as everyone seemed shocked at the sudden house being called. Horror himself blinking in his own confusion. Classic!Sans who was the head of the house was the one taking Horror to their table. Getting him settled among the Frisk's and Swap!Charas. Along with other humans that seemed to stare at the large hole in his skull.</p><p>It was hard to keep up with it all. Sure there were familiar faces of other monsters among the Gryffindor house. But he also found that the humans that went there were divided into two types of witches/wizards. Purebloods where those who's ancestry consisted one mage mother and one mage father. While the others were those who had human parents, yet also had an ancestor that was a mage as well.</p><p>Classic took it upon themselves to watch over Horror. Showing him around and explaining different things here and there. Not to mention helped with their schedule as well. It wasn't until a certain Dust would come and practically tear the cannibal away from the older year student. Secretly making sure they remembered who they were with and why they were here.</p><p>Horror never was good with his memory. Ever since his Undyne smashed his skull open, he could barely even remember what happened a few hours ago. He was used to following someone like his brother, Nightmare, or even Dust….</p><p>Now in this stupid house he had *no one*. Sure Classic might've seemed more willing to help, but he also knew it wasn't to be 'nice'. It was a way of protecting their own housemates from becoming his next meal. </p><p>Course now Horror could only be allowed to hunt wild game in the woods. Asgore himself allowed the cannibal to hunt freely in the Forbidden Forest. Getting that need to feel the blood and raw meat of a well caught prey out of his system. It wasn't the same as humans however…. Dust secretly having to go to Hogsmed or Diagonally just to find some poor human to bring back for Horror.</p><p>It satisfied him…. To a certain extent. It was like trying to quit cigarettes. You might try gum that has nicotine, or the patches. But nothing compared to that first drag from a freshly lit cigarette. The crisp cut taste and smell of burning tobacco filling your lungs, and letting out that sweet relief of stress and worry out through the smoke….</p><p>It was addicting to hear the screams and agony of unexpected humans. Watching the life leave their eyes as their soul slipped away. Like it was all just a game.</p><p>But now he couldn't hunt the one thing he wanted most. Dusts little '<em>treats</em>' doing more harm than good. Horror sometimes lost himself hunting in the woods. Imagining he was chasing a scared little human. A cat and mouse type game and in the end he would be rewarded with the sweet taste of human flesh.</p><p>Only… when he bit down…. It was usually only fur. Fur of a unicorn or mystical creature who unfortunately stumbled upon Horrors usual hunting grounds. Leaving him frustrated and angry at the mere sight of his meal.</p><p>Not to mention…. It seemed that even though he was more stoic and standoffish…. His fellow housemates would constantly badger him with questions and irrelevant small talk. The skeleton now ridden with anxiety, having to make conversation with those who only stare at the hole in his head. Or who's face plastered with fear when he comes in from the Forbidden Forest after a disappointing morning of hunting.</p><p>Yet there they were, crowding and bombarding him with stupid questions that he should've been able to answer. His anxiety caused sweat to bead up as he searched for answers. His memory quickly slipped away and practically turned into a caged animal. Scurrying away from the small group that had gathered around him and jumped out the window. Everyone was impressed with how he landed so gracefully and able to sprint away.</p><p>And now here he was. Cursing at himself for causing a scene. Hell he didn't need any attention drawn to himself in the first place. Seeing as whatever Nightmare had planned to wipe out this universe definitely didn't involve Horror becoming popular and well liked. Aside from Dust, the other bad Sans's practically shunned Horror away. Putting the poor skeleton down and claiming that he was just as weak as the rest of those who they set out to destroy.</p><p>... Maybe they were right…. He could barely use his magic. He could barely remember what goes on during his day. And now…. Now he didn't even have Dust to ask for advice. They weren't exactly the best with dealing, or even talking out emotions in the first place. More enjoying the mutual understanding of their past. </p><p>Horror huffed and puffed as he finally found himself slowing down. No longer angry or frustrated at those who seemed to try and make him comfortable. Now he was just…. Tired…. Tired of having to figure out some sort of way to be alone. Deep down secretly wishing that he would've just stayed in a miserable place like Horrortale…</p><p>At least there he would've been with his brother….</p><p>He staggered to a halt. Leaning his body against the tree and slowly falling to his knees. Horror hadn't been used to his magic after a morning of hunting. Taking the time he had during his morning classes to allow his magic to build back up. Having a second or third lunch during break time just to bulk up for things like defense against the dark arts or spell class. However, his housemates didn't do him any favors by crowding him right after he came back from his morning hunt. Having changed into fresh clothes for the day to find them all eagerly awaiting to make small talk.</p><p>Aside from Horrors panting, he could only hear the sounds of the forest. Allowing the soft coos of creatures, or the leaves brushing against the tree as the branch swayed. It all gave him a slow calming vibe as he was finally able to relax. The anxiety and helplessness he had felt finally relaxed for a damn minute.</p><p>He didn't quite know when he first heard it…. It might've been an hour before he was jolted out of his sleep. Not surprised he napped after exerting so much magic earlier. But it was the sound of giggling that made him quickly wake up. Horror and Swap!Asgore were usually the only ones this deep into the Forbidden Forest. The creatures kept themselves away from the school's radius. Unseen by any student who dared defied school rules.</p><p>So…. The fact he could clearly hear giggling wasn't something that was normal around here. Whether there were centaurs or other humanoid like creatures, they usually stayed away from Horror to keep themselves safe. But whoever it was out in the forest during school hours was definitely unaware of his presence.</p><p>Quickly and quietly, he would get himself up. Not having to use any magic to stalk quietly through the forest brush. Zig zagging between trees as he followed the sound of someone talking. The closer he got, the more clearly he could hear whoever the stranger was.</p><p>"Well aren't you cute!" The female voice sounded crystal clear as he finally reached where he could see her figure. Standing out in a flower filled meadow as her school robe stood out among the flowers. Not to mention the bright pink curls piled a top of the robe as well. Hiding the face of the girl as he continued forward silently.</p><p>It only stopped after he hid behind a tree. Getting a closer look at exactly who the pink puffball was talking to. Maybe some secret lover she ditched class for and followed out here. The thought already sounded sick to his stomach.</p><p>Jesus…. Humans were so indecent sometimes. </p><p>However when he finally got a clear look, it wasn't any human or monster she spoke to. It was a skeleton looking horse. Big wings spread out and flapped once as if showing off how beautiful it really was. He'd only passed by a few of those during his hunts, but usually flew away before he could get a clear view of it. Course he had always wondered if it was something he could catch and possibly eat. Yet something deep down told him otherwise. </p><p>So the fact that this human female had not only found her way this deep into the forest, but had been literally talking to a creature he'd never been able to catch? Well…. Let's just say he was impressed, and a little jealous.</p><p>"Oh yes! Such big wings you have! You've grown since last year haven't you?!" She sweetalked the creature. Finally turning to where Horror could see her face. The girl dawned a yellow vest along with her tie under her school robes. The Hufflepuff house logo adorned on the side. Freckles scattered over her cheeks and nose of her pale skin. A bright smile on her face as she readjusted her glasses. Bright green eyes focused on the animal as it paraded up to her and allowed the girl to pet the bridge of it's muzzle.</p><p>"I'm so glad to see you Charcoal~ I hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone." She continued to conversate with the creature. Causing Horror to tilt his head in confusion. He didn't understand the point of a human practically having a conversation with something that couldn't even answer back. Sure maybe the creature might've understood in some sort of weird way, but Horror wasn't used to seeing a human risking getting in trouble with the teachers. Or even the fact a human would *want* to talk to a creature that looks horrifying on the outside….</p><p>He knew plenty of humans who avoided him for the same reason.</p><p>His curiosity got the better of him. Not even realizing just how close he was getting with each secret step. Telling himself that he just had to get a little closer. He had to see what it was about that creature that would make such an innocent looking human not be so scared into talking with it.</p><p>However, Horror had been so preoccupied with trying to hear and think all while walking, he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. The crack of him stepping on a twig didn't go unnoticed by the creature. It quickly snapped it's head in the direction where Horror stood, making the girl turn her attention to him as well. A small gasp left her as she realized she had been caught outside of school ground, during class time.</p><p>Horror stood there like a deer caught in headlights. His anxiety from before rising up again as his gaze went from the horse-like creature, to the girl, and to the forest behind her. Voices in his head telling him to run, screaming about how much of an idiot he was for not being careful. How dare he intrude on this girl's time with this foreign creature to him. He didn't belong anywhere near this universe or timeline. Causing nothing but trouble to those who try to help him.</p><p>Before he could even try to scurry away again, a soft voice called out. "Wait!"</p><p>Horror's eyelight would land on the girl. Forcing himself to keep her gaze and stand her ground as she slowly pulled herself away from the creature. It would softly snort at her and watch as she would walk closer to Horror. Slow and steady and gently shushing the skeleton whenever his breathing grew arradic. Actually standing still enough for her to end up a few feet away from him.</p><p>"U-uhm… Hey there!" She couldn't help but greet awkwardly. Given the fact she hadn't expected to find anyone else out in the forest either. "I'm Skylar, second year in the Hufflepuff house!</p><p>"I um… Didn't know Professor Gorey allowed anyone else out here without him." She added softer this time. Growing a bit bolder to where she moved to being right in front of where he stood still. Keeping his crimson eyelight on her as she cleared her throat and held out her hand. "Of course… I definitely don't mind having some company." With their attention on each other, neither one of them noticed the creature from before had followed Skylar up to Horror. Making its presence known after Skylar spoke by nudging it's nose against her shoulder. She let out a startled squeal and looked back at the creature. Giggling softly and adding "Well course I always have you Charcoal."</p><p>"....what is that?" Horror's gruff voice would finally speak. Using the creature's entrance as a great excuse to start a conversation. Skylar herself looked at him with wide eyes and a bright smile. </p><p>"You can see him too?!" She asked excitedly. Further confusing Horror as he nodded and walked closer to the two of them. He half expected the skeleton horse to try and kick him away or to take off in flight. Though it seemed the creature was more willing to allow his presence as Skylar would pet down it's neck.</p><p>"course… some skeleton horse lookin… thing…" He muttered. Holding out his hand to the creature, waiting for them to allow him to touch their bone. It leaned into his touch as it gave permission to Horror to join Skylar in giving them a loving pats.</p><p>"Heh… I'm guessing you're a first year huh?" She asked, Horror meeting her curious gaze as he nodded. She gave him a small sad smile as her attention to 'Charcoal'.</p><p>"Well… This guy here? He's a Thestral. Not many people actually have the chance to see one, or even the opportunity to touch one." </p><p>"...why's that?" He asked. "seen plenty of 'em in the forest…. usually they've flown away 'fore i get too close…" </p><p>"That's because usually you can't see them… Unless you've seen death, and accepted it." Sky's voice grew quiet. Letting the knowledge that between the two of them, they had experienced watching someone die sink in. Sure it wasn't particularly the best ice breaker between two people, sharing such a dark experience. Especially when Horror has not only seen death, has caused and accepted it's reality. The reality of his need to survive. </p><p>The thought that this… Seemingly bright girl had experienced something so dark. From what he could somewhat remember from Classics explanation of each house, the Hufflepuff house was yellow with the Badger for their animal. They usually consisted of the bright, bubbly and happy students. Ones who would happily give you their last cookie if they thought it could brighten your day. He'd somewhat spoken to a Swap!Sans who was sorted in that house. Complete opposite of anything Horror could ever be.</p><p>Yet here was this human girl. Who seemed so kind and cheerful enough to talk to a scary looking creature like the Thestral. A stranger who actually stopped him from running away and being just as awkward as he would be. It gave him a foreign feeling of relief that he wasn't the only one who didn't follow any sort of stereotypical role of their house. </p><p>"i'm horror…. by the way." Horror was the one to break the silence this time. Skylar perking up to hearing his name. A small purse of her lips and she tilted her head to the side. Unable to stop her curiosity from asking.</p><p>"Can I ask why you're named that?" She asked. Giving a small tsk of her tongue and giving more pets to the Thestral. "I mean… Technically you're a different version of the head of Gryffindor house right? Sans I believe…"</p><p>"oh… y-ya i suppose…" He trailed off. It had been a minute since anyone referred to him as anyone but Horror. Seeing as none of the other bad Sans's really liked their original name. Which was where he was dubbed the name Horror from. "... there's too many of us to keep up… guess cause my place was more of a Halloween <em>horror</em>show." He hadn't even realized he let the pun slip until the girl would snort loudly. Along with a cute fit of laughter leaving her as she leaned against the Thestral. </p><p>Horror couldn't help but let his mouth grow into a wider smile. Clearly amused at how much she enjoyed such a strange pun.</p><p>"Well if you make puns like that, maybe you're name should be <em>Pun</em>kin instead!" She added with her laughs and giggles. Horror letting himself join her and chuckled softly. Nodding his head in approval, swaying himself to where he would gently bump against her.</p><p>"<em>orange</em> you cute… guess if it's only you who's callin me that…" Horror couldn't help but further the teasing. A flutter of his soul as she seemed to grow shy at his compliment. Dipping her head so her pink curls hid the small green glow on her cheeks.</p><p>"O-only if that means we're friends now…" She'd add in a meek tone. Horror being the one this time to have a crimson blush on his cheeks. He didn't actually think the girl would've been so shy about asking to be friends. Usually he's seen Hufflepuffs tackle their fellow friend down with such energy. </p><p>This girl…. She was different than what he'd expected.</p><p>"course…" He'd answer back. Both finally looking back at one another. A calm feeling settling over them at his affirmation. </p><p>The sound of the school bell could be heard far off in the distance. Too far for Skylar to hear, but would cause both Charcoal and Horror to turn their heads towards the school. Skylar noticed their gesture and let out a gasp of realization.</p><p>"Oh no…. I totally forgot I was supposed to get back!" Skylar suddenly busted out. Slapping her forehead with an open palm in frustration as she let out a groan. Letting her hand run down her face. "Crap, I hope Professor Toriel won't be too mad for being….." She pulled out a small gold pocket watch, squinting at the time. Which only left her giving another groan. "Thirty minutes…. Jeez, she'll take thirty points away!" </p><p>Horror couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. He had rested long enough for his magic to restore enough to help him return back to the school. Course he would've offered a piggy back if he wasn't worried of getting too tired out before reaching the school.</p><p>
  <strike>Or the fact that her body would be pressed right against his back in a very intimate manner.</strike>
</p><p>That's when Charcoal would snort and grunt for their attention. Flapping his wings and letting himself bend into a bow in front of them. The gesture clicked in Horrors head as he let out a laugh. Skylar now gave him a confused look as he quickly grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer to the horse.</p><p>"P-punkin what…?!" She squealed out before he would pick her up and place her on the Thestral. Climbing up and settling behind her before wrapping one arm around her waist and holding tightly onto Charcoal. </p><p>"think he's gonna give us a <em>lift</em>~" Horror would pun right before the Thestral shot forward. Going from a quick gallop to shooting open its wings, taking to the skies before the girl could even protest further.</p><p>Skylar found herself pressed close to Horror in fear of falling. Her eyes shut tightly and had a death grip on his school robes. He could feel how much she was shaking and couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked. </p><p>"come on…. ain't bad at all…." He leaned his skull down and spoke against her ear. His soft rumble made the girl tense for a moment before she turned her head towards his voice. "just take a peek… promise i gottcha…" </p><p>Skylar took a moment to calm her breathing. Nodding her head in agreement and slowly loosened her grip on his robes. Allowing herself to relax and open her eyes. She fixed her glasses to get a clear view from Charcoals back. Unable to contain the surprised gasp she let out.</p><p>From high above, they could see far beyond the Forbidden Forest. Able to see wilderness for miles and miles farther away from the school. Not many students got the chance to see such a magical sight.</p><p>"This is amazing!" She couldn't help but gasp in amazement. Allowing herself to lean forward a bit more. Getting a clear view of the Quidditch field, along with the top of the water of Black Lake. However, Charcoal seemed to turn their course more towards Professor Gorey’s shack right behind the school. The creature made a sharp incline down to land, causing Skylar to bump into Horror’s back. He went rigid for a moment. A crimson blush painted across his bone cheeks at the sudden contact. There was a small spark sent to his soul that thrummed in response.</p><p>“... ya alright?” He asked, slowly turning his skull to look at her. Being met with bright green eyes with an equally bright smile. Along with her pink hair now even more puffed up than before. </p><p>“Of course! I can’t believe he let us do that!” She said excitedly. Giving Horror an extra squeeze before hopping off the back of Charcoal. Horror was a bit dumbstruck at the gesture. Only snapping out of it when the Thestral snorted at him. He slipped off to the ground and hunched over a bit. Feeling a bit nervous once more as the students traveling from class to class suddenly got a glimpse of the pair.  </p><p>He was already preparing himself for her to try and run away from him. No doubt not wanting to be seen with a <em>freak</em>. Sweat already forming as his skull throbbed at the sudden anxiety that was building up. Why did he feel like such an idiot for even confronting her like that? Convincing himself that they would’ve ever be any sort of <em>friends</em>. </p><p>At least…. That was until a small hand would quickly grab his own. He flinched at the sudden warmth as his eye shot to the owner of said hand. The same green eyes from earlier now meeting his good eyelight. It enlargended once focused on Skylars concerned gaze.</p><p>“You okay Punkin?” She asked softly. Her small stature made it easy for her to look straight at him. He hadn’t even realized how bigger he was. Like a lion next to a badger…. Course any other Sans could see the irony of that as the two were completely different creatures. Lions and badgers being unlikely friends in the animal world. </p><p>“... ya… ‘m okay…” He mumbled, giving her a softer grin as he was finally calming down. His short attention span already helped him ignore those students who had started up his anxiety attack. Skylar's concern melted into a smile of its own as she would get closer to him. Looping her arm around his as she led the bigger skeleton more into the school.</p><p>“So what class do you have next?” She chirped lightly, her eyes focused between him and the hall in front as he fumbled with his schedule. Something Dust had to write down just for the cannibal to remember. Taking the crumpled paper, he squinted at the terrible handwriting before replying.</p><p>“herbology... ” This seemed to make Skylar happy as she squeezed more onto him. Letting out a happy squeal and tugging him along. </p><p>“Sweet! That’s what I have next! And thanks to you and Charcoal, Professor Tori won’t burn my buns for being late!” She giggled and practically skipped towards the greenhouse. Horror letting out a small yelp in surprise as he had to move his feet faster to keep up.</p><p>Despite all that, Horror couldn’t help but think… <em>maybe this school ain’t so bad</em>….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading! leave a comment if u think i should make this a collection of drabbles!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>